Cuff links
by Luna Ace
Summary: It's Gray's birthday, and Claire has something special for him.


* * *

**Cuff links**

* * *

**By: Luna Ace**

**Summary: It's Gray's birthday, and Claire has something special for him. **

* * *

"Thanks Cliff. Thanks Zack."

It was a blustery Winter's night. And, she was getting ready for the biggest day of all-- _his_ birthday. She had to plan everything right. Everything had to be prefect. She wander the streets of Mineral Town-- thinking about him and about that night. Everyone in town knew she was head over heels with _him_. But, for some reason _he_ didn't see it. Or at least that what she thought.

* * *

On the other side of town in the old black smith shoppe a young man with orange-blond hair was pacing. He was thinking about _her_. About how sweet and independent _she_ was. He would always try to help _her_ with her farm, but she always turned him down. To him, _she_ really was tough.

And, that was one of the things he loved about _her_.

"Gray, what are you still doing here?" an old man asked. The old man's hair was graying. But, he was still strong.

But he didn't speak. His mind was wrapped around thoughts of her. He hadn't heard his grandfather and walked out of the blacksmith building. Yet, he knew before he would be willing to give all of his heart to her he would need to confront her-- about Cliff and Ann.

He quietly walked over to Doug's Inn. He didn't liked the Winterly Season. Just like he didn't like the Summer Season-- it was too warm. And, he hated his black smith's uniform. He was way to cold for his own liking. Way to cold for for the townsfolk.

But, her. She was the one who had melted his cold hearted heart. He knew another to try, but she wasn't even close. And, the other had try to hard. He realized he was now at the front door of the inn. And, he entered.

She was standing there,back turned to him; in a a beautiful pink dress. She had a small pouch around her waist, and her hair was done in pigtails. He felt his heart stop, his breathe slowed. His cold blue eyes starring into her warm navy orbs. Maybe it was this moment in time, but he felt safe around her.

She was hugging his best friend, and then turned around. Her smile dropped and started walking quickly towards the front door. She didn't want him to stop her. She didn't want to talk to him—and she knew he saw _that_. His mind could be going a mile a minute.

"Claire! Wait!" he called to her.

But, she didn't stop. She couldn't. She was on a mission, and she couldn't tell him what she was up to. It would ruin everything. But, she could see the hurt in his eyes. He probably came to some conclusion. She sighed, stopped and turned around.

"Yes?" she said politely.

Gray gulped. She was _never_ this sweet. Only once she was this sweet, and it meant it she was up to something. What? He didn't know. But he knew that he needed to find out. He was about to say something until his brunette hair friend walked over.

"Hey Gray can I talk to you?" he asked.

And, with that she slipped away from him. _That was close. He can't find out what I have planned for his birthday. Sorry Gray. I love you, but I can't let you ruin your own surprise._ She thought as she skipped towards the blacksmith's shoppe.

She had to clear Gray's work schedule tomorrow. And, tomorrow wasn't a Thursday. It was a Saturday. She knocked the door for a minute. She knew it was late-- after eight. She wondered if Gray's grandfather was still awake. She knew she had told him her plan. She just didn't know if Saibara would allow Gray to take the day off.

Then, the door opened.

"Good Evening Claire."

"Good evening."

Claire twisted he hands together. Her mind was blanked, and she couldn't remember what she wanted to asked. Saibara started to close the door---

"Wait! Sorry Saibara. I sort of forgot. But, can you give Gray the day off tomorrow. It's his birthday after all. And, I have something planned..." she blushed as she told Saibara her request.

He touched his chin, and scratched it. "Your going to ask him. Aren't you?" he asked.

She smiled as she dug into her tan pouch. A few seconds later she pulled out a tan box and opened the box. Inside were two identical blue feathered cuff links. Saibara took them both out and examined them. He, himself-- with Claire's help had manufactured them. Then, Claire had Zack send it to the city to get it personalized.

_Gray, I will always love you. -Claire_

"It's finally finished. And, just in time too." she said.

It was then he finally revealed his presence. His grandfather quickly put the cuff links into the box, she then quickly shoved it into her pouch and zipped it up. She then looked at him, and he was leaning. She couldn't find an answerer. She knew she was caught. But, Saibara found his voice.

"We were just talking about Claire's mother. What was in the box was something of Claire's that she wanted to restore. Sorry Claire. I can't do that."

Claire blinked. "I-It's o-okay."

She faked a tear, and then started to run from him. Gray watched her run the wrong way-- and he was going to follow her. She was acting odd to him-- and he bet that what was in the box wasn't from her mom. He sighed as he took off.

"Claire?" he called as he entered the beach.

Clair was sitting near the shore watching the waves come in and out. She was alone. And, he wondered why. He took off his shoes, socks and cap. He placed his shoes and socks by her sandals. And, he place his cap on her head.

"H-Hi G-Gray." she shivered.

"Hey you all right? It's cold out here."

"Yea..."

She shivered again. He sighed as he took off his extra large shirt uniform. He then slid it on her, and held her close. They sat like that for a few moments. She snuggled close to him. She loved this man with all her heart. She knew it was now or never.

"Claire... why have you been distant with me?" he asked.

She was. She had been spending more time at the farm and with the townsfolk. She had kept her distance from him because she begun to think she would let it all slip out.

"I'm sorry. I can't tell you Gray."

"Why?"

"I just... There are things I need to keep secret." she whispered, shot up and ran from him-- holding his uniform shirt close as if it was the only thing that would keep her sane. She couldn't tell him. Not yet anyway. Soon, though.

_Soon._

* * *

To say that there are birds that woke her up this morning was a misunderstanding. To say that the kids of the town-- more like teenagers-- woke her up was an understatement. Everything needed to be perfect... in her mind. And, Rick, Karen, Ann and Cliff were there to help.

"You guys stay out of my kitchen!" Claire cried as she saw Karen and Rick walk towards it.

Everyone in town knew Karen was a horrible cook. And, Claire wasn't in the mood to waste supplies. She was a perfectionist. And, it was hard not to be one. Her mother was one and her grand mother was one.

"Then what do you ant me to do? Karen asked.

Claire then shoved party supplies into Rick's arm's. He was tall-- about 6'2" with long blond hair and blue eyes. Karen on the other hand was about 6'. She had green eyes and the ever so changing brunette hair.

"Please fix the barn up. Ann, Cliff stay."

Cliff was Gray's best friend. He was also brunette with soft brown eyes. Ann, on the other hand was a redhead with sky blue eyes. A moment later the three were alone. Ann begun to giggle.

"Scared Claire?"

Claire sighed and shook her head 'no.'

"We'll all die tonight if we sample Karen's cooking."

Cliff and Ann cracked a smile and then went straight to work.

* * *

Four hours later the barn was finished, the animals were feed. Claire's helpers retired to go change for the shin dig-- while Claire got ready herself. She was a bit nervous. She didn't want anything to go wrong tonight and she something will. She felt it in her gut.

She sighed as she opened the door, and a man in a tan tuxedo standing on the other side of her door.

"Hey."

"Hi! Your just in time Cliff! Where's Ann?" Claire asked, then leaned to one side to try to locate Ann.

Cliff chuckled. "She'll get here. Doug made a cake for the occasion."

She nodded. Then, closed the door. Her surprise for Gray was hidden in her coat pocket. She was wearing a dazzling navy blue dress and she braided her hair. They entered the barn to find the feed boxes and hay over in a corner-- the same corner Rick and Karen boxed the cows and sheep in.

"You'll do fine." Cliff murmured.

She nodded. This party was just icing on the cake. The real surprise for her Gray would come later when all the guest left.

One bye one the guest arrived. Ann came dressed in a red dazzling short sleeve dress. The redhead didn't have her hair braided this time it was down. Rick and Karen came next. Rick was dressed in a green suit while Karen dressed in long brown pants and a button shirt.

Claire shook her head. There was no way Karen would dress in a dress and she would have to accept that. But, that made her wonder what about Karen's wedding day? Would Karen dress in a dress then? After Karen was Popuri, Rick's little sister. She had red eyes and pink fluffy hair. Her dress was violet, an extravagant color.

The Doctor, whose real name was Trent; came with Ellen. The Doctor had discarded his headpiece for the night (and his lab coat).He was wearing black slacks, baby blue shirt and tie. He was not that tall making his height about 5'6". And, his hair and eyes were black. Ellen, on the other hand was about 5'4". She had short brunette hair and eyes. She wore a white gown.

And, then _they_ arrived.

Mary and Gray together.

She stopped breathing as she studied them-- Mary (the town's librarian) had long silky black hair and dark violet eyes. Her glasses were discarded tonight. She wore a pale peach dress-- not that Claire would care. But, Gray. Gray looked stunning in his navy blue tuxedo. It matched her dress! She began to finger the box in her coat pocket wondering if it was the right thing to do. If marrying him would keep him away from her.

Claire starred at Mary coldly. She didn't know what the relationship Gray had with Mary. Although, he had convinced her she was just a friend, and nothing more. But, then she remembered last night. The hug between her and Cliff. It had meant nothing-- it was just a thanks. Since Cliff had helped her with everything to throw this party.

Maybe Gray thought differently.

* * *

_Why did I even bother? I mean, he came with her. And, I'm suppose to act happily? I did this all for him. Not her! I wished now I didn't spent all this money on him._

She was curled up on a ball near Mother Hill. The box was opened next to her-- the blue feathered cuff links inside waiting for their owner. But, he wouldn't come. She knew that. All because of that simple hug everything was ruined. She knew something like this would happen! It was just a matter of time.

She then fell back onto the wet snow and looked up at the stars. She knew it wasn't Starry Night. But, somehow it felt like it. All her old securities came rushing back to her, and she silently cried to herself. There was pain, angst, and most of all heart break.

Was it all worth it? Worth every cent of it?

"Claire?" a voice called out to her.

She looked over to him, and hid made a move for the box. But, she wasn't fast enough. He had grabbed it, and looked it it. She shut her eyes afterwards, waiting for him to speak. She had come here to be alone and didn't want anyone here. Yet, here he was.

"These are beautiful," he breathed.

She didn't say a word. In fact she kept her eyes closed and listened to him. Of course they were beautiful. They were about to become his-- like her heart had. She then opened her eyes, took the box, and frowned.

"Claire what's wrong?" he asked.

"Gray I-- I will always love you." she whispered, then stood up. Tomorrow was a big day she would have to clean up the barn and then mend her heart. But, he grabbed her arm. Two big strong arms wrapped around her body.

"I won't hurt you. You know that." he whispered.

"But, you-"

"We didn't come together. We met at the entrance to the barn. Claire, I love you."

"I know I'm sorry. I-- Marry me."

His arms fell toward the ground. Movement in his body ceased. She turned around and starred at him. She didn't want to ask him like this, but it was over and done with now the ball was in his court. He would have to answer.

"Claire..." he tried forming words in his mind, but he felt speechless. This was the last thing he was expecting-- especially on his birthday. He knew she was expecting an answer soon. He nodded. She then squealed and jumped into his arm, and knocked them over onto the ground. She then handed the box to him.

"These are mine?" he asked, smiling.

"Yes. Your grandfather helped me with them. So did Cliff, and Zack."

"So, that's why you were hugging Cliff.." he said rather coldly.

She nodded, and dismissed how he had said it. She then continued on. "They're cuff links-- made to be used at _your_ wedding."

"And, if I said no?"

"I don't know. Would you?"

He smiled as he pulled himself up in a sitting position. It was kind of hard since Claire made herself comfortable in his own lap. He then kissed her on the cheek.

"Thank you Claire. I would be honored to become your husband."

**End.**

* * *

** A/N: I came up with this idea while visiting some friends of mine. But then when I started writing I remembered I was going to lay off the More Friends of Mineral Town fanfiction for awhile, lol. But, that was when I was a third done writing this. So, I finished this up and hopefully stay away from anymore one-shot MFoMT for a bit.**

**-Ace. **


End file.
